Frost Master Gear
The Frost Master Gear gives the wearer mastery over frost. In survival it's made using ice. Frost Master Armour The Frost Master Armour reduces damage done by frost. If you are wearing one piece of the armour, frost damage is reduced by 15%. If you are wearing two pieces of the armour, frost damage is reduced by 40%. If you are wearing three pieces of the armour, frost damage is reduced by 70%. If you are wearing the full set, frost damage is nullified and you will take no damage from frost. Similarly to the Fire Master Armour, if you're wearing the full set and are on fire, you'll be extinguished immediately. Frost Master Armour - Crafting For the Frost Master Helmet, you need 2 x Ice Blocks and 3 x Iron Ingots. The recipe is the standard shaped recipe for armour helmets. The Ice Blocks takes the two top corners and the 3 Iron Ingots take the other 3 spaces in the recipe. For the Frost Master Chestplate, you need 3 x Ice Blocks and 5 x Iron Ingots.The recipe is the standard shaped recipe for armour chestplates. The Ice Blocks takes the bottom two corners and the centre square. The Iron Ingots take the other 5 spaces in the recipe. For the Frost Master Leggings, you need 2 x Ice Blocks and 5 x Iron Ingots. The recipe is the standard shaped recipe for armour leggings. The Ice Blocks takes the top two corners and the Iron Ingots take the other 5 spaces in the recipe For the Frost Master Boots, you need 2 x Ice Blocks and 2 x Iron Ingots. The recipe is the standard shapred recipe for armour boots. The Ice Blocks takes the top two squares and the Iron Ingots take the bottom 2 squares in the recipe. Frost Master Weapons The Frost Master Sword is similar to the standard Iron Sword. It does the same amount of damage, has a higher durability, but it has a lower efficiency and enchantability. However, when you attack an entity it will set give the entity the Frost potion effect. The Frost Master Bow and Arrow are more damaging. They have the same distance and base damage as a regular bow and arrow, however, the arrows the bow fires also add the Frost potion effect when hitting an entity. The Frost Master Arrow is the arrow that is consumed. Frost Master Weapons - Crafting For the Frost Master Sword, you fire need to build the Weapon Forge . Then, you need 1 x Iron Ingot, 1 x Ice Block and 1 x Stick. The Iron Ingot takes the top slot. The Ice Block takes the middle slot. The Stick takes the bottom slot. For the Frost Master Bow, you need 1 x Stick, 2 x Ice Block and 3 x String and the recipe is the standard Bow shaped recipe. The 3 String takes the place as the usual place of string. The Ice Blocks take the top and bottom middle slots. The Stick takes the left most middle slot. For the Frost Master Arrow, you need 1 x Ice Block, 1 x Stick and 1 x Feather. The recipe is the standard Arrow shaped recipe. The Ice Block takes the top most slot. The stick takes the middle slot. The feather takes the bottom most slot. This will create 4 Fire Master Arrows. Frost Master Configuration File (Naming) With the naming for the Frost Master Gear, there are two different naming ways. As a default, the names are taken from the En_US.lang file, as with every other name. However, being that this mod is for Adventure Maps and people may not want to use that name, I set up an easy renaming system outside of the game. Within the Configuration File there are 4 different String configs for Frost Master Gear. These are all set to say "DEFAULT". If you change this Strings to say anything other than "DEFAULT", the name of the Frost Master Gear will be changed to this instead. Frost Master Armour For the Frost Master Armour, the String is: S:frostMaster=DEFAULT This works slightly different to the others. The String here, if changed, will only change the prefix of the armour set. In other words, it will only change the "Frost Master", but not "Helmet"/"Chestplate"/"Leggings"/"Boots", as those will be affixed automatically. To change these, you would need to alter the En_US.lang file. Frost 'Master Sword' For the Frost Master Sword, the String is: S:frostMasterSword=DEFAULT This is different to the Armour in that it will change the whole name of the sword. As a default, it's set to "Frost Master Sword". If you changed this String to, for example, "Icy Blade", that will be the new name of the sword. Frost 'Master Bow and Arrow' For the Frost Master Bow and Arrow, the Strings are: S:frostMasterArrow=DEFAULT S:frostMasterBow=DEFAULT These work in the same way as the sword, in that, if you change these, it will change the full name of the relevant item. Frost Master Configuration File (Adventure Mode) The Frost Master Gear is one of many things that will be affected by the Adventure Mode Boolean. First and foremost, if Adventure Mode is activated, crafting for this will be disabled. As I mentioned in the Configuration File page, this is to allow Adventure Maps to be stricter with what can and can't be crafted. It means that a player cannot get the armour until the map maker desires them to. Also, Adventure Mode affects how the sword and bow work. If Adventure Mode is activated, the Frost Master Sword won't take damage from destroying blocks or hitting entities. If Adventure Mode is activated, the Frost Master Bow won't take damage from destroying blocks, hitting entities or firing arrows, however, arrows will still be consumed as normal. Frost Master Gear - Future Plans I'm just making a special note here for my plans for the future with this set of gear. Using Ice Blocks in the recipe sucks. It means you need to Silk Touch or spawn in some Ice Blocks. I fully intend to change this in the future. One of the big updates I'm planning is adding in a load of new mobs, one of these will be called the Froster, which will serve as an opposite of the Blaze. It will drop a Frost Rod, which will craft into Frost Powder, and it'll replace the Ice Blocks in these recipes. The reason I'm waiting for the future update and not doing it to start with is I don't want to add in only one or two hostile mobs without adding in all the others. For now, Ice Blocks serve as a functional stand-in, but they will be replaced in future. Category:Nosh Adventure Map Mod Category:Combat